


she likes the cinema

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And in love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance, They are really cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes the FFH trailer killed me, cinema date, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “You look really pretty.” Peter managed to say, he looked a bit nervous, but determined.The one where MJ and Peter are going on a cinema date, andthey are in love.





	she likes the cinema

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to write something about it.

“You look really pretty.” Peter managed to say, he looked a bit nervous, but determined.

“And therefore I have value?” MJ’s eyebrows were playfully rising as she said, but out of panic, he didn’t seem to catch on.

“No, no, no.” Peter immediately tried to fix what _he thought_ was him already messing things up. “That’s not what I meant.”

MJ couldn’t hold a smile anymore, and didn’t let him try to explain himself any further. “I’m messing with you.”

His relieved smile, and his adoring eyes staring at her made MJ say more. “You look pretty too.” She, not on purpose, lovingly tilted her head, and if she could look in a mirror in this moment, MJ would see that her face mirrored that same infatuated look he had in his eyes.

MJ was aware that she had feelings for Peter Parker for quite a long time, and a part of her didn’t expect that she would be this _delicate_ if she ever had the opportunity to be with him. Another part of her thought that it was only fair, because how else would she treat the boy she held so dearly and close to her heart? 

It was crazy still, that they got there, in that fancy cinema, in Europe, and alone, on a _date._ MJ noticed that Peter had been acting more confident these days, even though she could still see a haunted look in his eyes every once in a while, but she guessed that’s what _time_ does, or more specifically, _hard times._ MJ wished she could comfort him, but she wasn’t supposed to. She wasn’t even supposed to know, so she hoped that Ned was doing a good job in his privileged position of best friend.

Peter had noticed how much she paid attention to him at school, and it was only then that MJ realized that she wasn’t actually good at being secretive, _he was just not paying attention before._ That was a hard pillow to swallow, because she used to have faith in her abilities at being sneaky. Then, every time MJ would look at him, there he was, looking back, and that made her feel a bit self-conscious.

Peter would talk to her, and it would not feel like he was doing it just to be polite, but because he wanted to be there, spending his time talking to her, getting to know her a little a bit better. That was overwhelming at first, because even if it was lonely, MJ was comfortable being in the background, and suddenly she felt like she was getting dragged into the spotlight. 

MJ tried to tone down that overwhelming feeling by thinking that Peter was just interested in being her friend, no big deal. It would be useless to get her hopes up for something else, he wasn’t even acting all nervous and weird the way he used to when in love with Liz. But then again, _the confidence thing,_ she could see that he was more assertive in general, like when talking back to Flash’s stupid attempts at offending him. Peter wouldn’t hold back from looking at him in the eyes, delivering a calm grin to whatever Flash had said. It was almost as if he had seen too much in his life and he couldn’t bother to be nervous about high school bullshit. 

In Europe, MJ noticed his glances, and she saw something more in the brown of his eyes, and Peter couldn’t help himself from fidgeting in the presence of their new classmate clearly making moves on her. Finally, MJ decided that she would embrace the magic of being in a trip in a beautiful place, and allowed herself to hope for something else, _something more._

On their date, when Peter stuttered, and looked awkward in her presence due to her misunderstood humor, MJ was happy. The boy she liked called her _pretty,_ and it was such a silly thing, but it made her heart melt. It didn’t help that it meant so much to her because she knew he had already seen a whole lot of her, _of the real MJ,_ and Peter still said that with his whole chest.

He was still the same dork she fell in love with, and now she got her chance.

 

MJ liked weird indie movies, Peter was already aware of that, and they were watching one just like that. It was foreign movie with subtitles, and it felt like too much to pay attention. Not because he was bothered by the subtitles, he’s an american, but not _that kind_ of american. After all, that was the way May had made him learn italian, by watching subtitled italian movies.

It was just that the movie seemed a bit difficult to follow, and Peter wanted to get it, so they could talk about it later, so MJ could see that he had more understanding of cinema that wasn’t just _Star Wars,_ so he could entertain her with something that was clearly of her interest. And it wasn’t like Peter was stupid or anything, he could even be considered a genius if you will. The problem was clear for him, it was because MJ was right by his side, beautiful hair, beautiful skin, beautiful dress, and even a light shade of lipstick that he wouldn’t usually notice, but because it was _her,_ he noticed.

Peter was nervous, his senses were overwhelmed, and just her scent was enough to get his focus out of the big screen. _And God, he wanted to pay attention to the movie,_ since MJ was all artistic, everything about her was, really. From her fingers tainted with graffiti during school because she had been drawing something on her sketchbook all day, to the way she managed her camera during the trip, in a special way that looked like she could see and capture something others couldn’t, in a way that Ned could never achieve in his carelessly while he took pictures of Betty admiring the view in a boat.

And because, in his head, Peter was comparing MJ to art, he just missed another thirty minutes of the movie. Well, _it serves him right,_ Peter thought, since he was actually thinking he could smoothly handle this. It was like MJ was always keeping him in his toes with her snarky remarks, and then just messing with him even more by calling him _pretty,_ and he could just die right here, staring into her lovingly sincere eyes.

No one had ever called him that, so it was big deal. _Okay, maybe May had called him pretty at some point,_ he thought, _yeah May definitely did._ But that was MJ, the girl he liked, and Peter was caught of guard by her sweet compliment. He was actually aware that she liked him back, but he never expected MJ to go soft on him. But thinking about it, it made sense, because beyond her jokes, she was an honest person, true to herself. And that only made him happier, because she meant what she said, MJ really thought he was pretty. For an outsider, this looked like nothing, but to him, it meant the world. 

Peter tried to get his focus back to the movie, trying to understand the conflict the characters were facing. Soon, that effort went to hell, because MJ decided it was the perfect time to hold his hand. 

At first, her touch was really shy, just her fingertips softly touching the back of his hand. Out of surprise, Peter flinched at the contact, and for a second he was sure he had messed up, because now MJ would think he didn’t want to hold her hand. 

Apparently, she noticed the brief movement Peter had made with his hand, as if he was looking for the contact he had just missed. So, MJ approached again, now he didn’t waste time, and turned his hand, to hold hers, their fingers connecting in a sure but soft embrace. 

Now, because her hand was holding his, Peter couldn’t pull the stupid move of yawning and stretching his arm and lifting it up, only to put his arm over her shoulder. And Peter would definitely do that, because _he’s a moron._ And maybe MJ knew that, or had read his mind, and decided to hold his hand before he could pull that one.

The couple was simply holding hands, but that was enough for both of them to have shy and bright smiles as they stared at the big screen, even though Peter was pretty sure someone in the movie was dying in that exact moment. Still, they were smiling.

 

Time passed, and the movie came to an end. They were walking back, slowly, side by side, and Peter was still clinging on his backpack that didn’t match with his current fancy outfit. _You never know,_ and since Nick Fury had already ruined his trip, _you really never know._

“T-the movie was great, right?” He tried, even though he couldn’t remember the name of at least one of the characters. Peter hoped the movie wasn’t garbage, or she would realize that he didn’t pay any attention to it.

“Y-yeah.” She answered, her nervous energy was the same as his. “I didn’t really understand the ending, though.”

“Really?” For Peter, nothing could be too complicated for MJ’s mind, so that explained his wonder.

“Yeah.” She fidgeted with her own fingers, in an anxious manner, _shy,_ and MJ was hesitating a bit, but she looked at him, “I wasn’t, I-I couldn’t really pay attention to the movie,” She nervously bit her lips for a second, and her eyes gazed expectantly into his, trying to get her point across. _“you know?”_

Peter’s mouth slightly opened out of surprise, and really, _how could she pull that move and expect his heart not to explode?_ He hoped the heat of his cheeks weren’t showing in the form of a red blush, but then Peter realized he didn’t really care if it showed, because it was _her,_ so he admitted, “Me too. I kind of didn’t understand the whole thing.”

MJ smiled, her shoulders weren’t tense anymore, not in the way they were when she first suggested the reason why she couldn’t get the end of the movie. “Can you name one character?”

“Nope.” Peter answered with an easy smile.

MJ giggled, and he wanted to never forget that sound. “Me neither.”

 

Peter didn’t get the chance to kiss her that night, _duty called,_ and he had to suit up, leaving his backpack forgotten somewhere, for MJ to find. Peter wasn’t totally bummed about it, because he would have other opportunities, _right?_

After all, he was pretty sure that they are a _thing_ now.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Please, leave me comments, they are really important to me!!! Annnnnd, _our babies are rising._
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaround (CuriousCat is open)  
> And tumblr: lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
